Horrible Morrible
by Christa Morgan
Summary: Will Horrible Morrible be able to suceed at ruining Miss Elphaba Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland's friendship?Chea, I know that it doesn't exactly follow the original Wicked. I'm pathetic, had to make it how I wanted it.
1. Chapter I: Detention

Chapter I

A smile was on the green girl's lips, as she looked to the front of the room towards Madame Morrible.

Elphaba Thropp hadn't been paying attention much that day. She was horribly distracted as she thought of the prince, Fiyero, the boy she was in love with.

"Miss Elphaba!" snapped Madame Morrible as she looked at Elphaba.

"Hm… oh… I'm sorry…" said Elphaba as she looked to Madame Morrible. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying YOU'D BETTER PAY ATTENTION!" she shouted those last words, loudly I might add.

Galinda looked at Madame Morrible, and then at her friend. Galinda was about to say something, but decided not to as Madame Morrible turned to her.

"Do you have something you wish to say, Miss Galinda?" asked Madame Morrible with a disgusted face. "The next of you to say another word gets detention, with Miss Elphaba…"

"But.. that's not fair!" shouted Galinda standing up and looking at Madame Morrible, disgusted by her cruelness.

"Detention, Miss Galinda, you can join your little green friend!" said Madame Morrible with a pleased smile.

"Your being horrible… Madame Morrible…" said Galinda, "You can't judge Elphie just because shes green!"

The class gasped, "Elphie!?" said one of the girls. "Are you her… friend?" asked another. Galinda sunk back into her chair, embarrassed by now because now everybody knew of her friendship with Elphaba.

"Awful… all of you are!" shouted Elphaba, with tears in her eyes. She hated being judged because she was green, Shiz was supposed to be a place to learn, not to judge because of the color of the girl's skin.

"That's enough class!" shouted Madame Morrible, angrily. "Now! Sit!" She finished the class, and afterward, Elphaba met with Galinda in the hall.

"You didn't have to do that…" she said to Galinda.

"I wanted to though… you're my best friend…' said Galinda, and hugged Elphaba.

Elphaba hugged her with a smile, "You are mine too… my only friend…' she said.

"Just because… they're horrible and don't think I should be your friend, doesn't mean I can't.." said Galinda with a smile.

Madame Morrible came out of the class, "You two should be going to detention, NOW!" she said, shooing them away to the detention room. They, along with Madame Morrible who was doing detention on that Thursday, were the only ones there.

"Guess you're the only two trouble makers today then…" she said with another cruel smile, and crossed her arms, sitting behind the desk.

"What did I do, exactly, Horrible Morrible?" asked Galinda, knowing that would get her in tons of trouble, for calling her that.

"You're tongue, Miss Galinda!" she said angrily, and watched the girl.

"She shouldn't even be in here… Madame Morrible, it was my fault… not hers…" said Elphaba, sticking up for her friend like she always would.

"I warned the class, and she was the only one to speak… so therefore you can share your detention time with her…" said Madame Morrible and looked down at the book on the desk.

Elphaba rolled her eyes slightly, and looked at Galinda. "I'm sorry…" she said.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, "No, its not your fault, Elphie, its mine…" she said softly to her friend.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "She is so unfair…" she muttered underneath her breathe.

"Quiet!" shouted Madame Morrible.

Galinda wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at Madame Morrible when she was looking away from the green girl and her.

Elphaba let out a soft laugh, "Your going to get in even more trouble.." she said, and smiled.

Dear Old Shiz happened to be walking by about then, and looked into the detention room, seeing Elphaba and Galinda sitting together, talking.

He barged in. "Madame Morrible!" he announced, "Miss Galinda must come with me.." he said, her father had given him instruction never to let Elphaba and Galinda be together.

"If you please.." said Madame Morrible to the Old Shiz.

Galinda gasped as he grabbed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere without Elphie!" she shouted. "Yes, you are!" said the Old Shiz.

"Come now deary…" he said.

Elphaba looked up, "Go ahead Galinda..' she said.

Galinda sighed, "fine… bye Elphie.." she said.

He then took her out of the room, leaving Elphaba with Madame Morrible.


	2. Chapter II: Love Stricken

Chapter II

Galinda was seated in Dear Old Shiz's office, "I'm going to get your father down here at once…" he said. "Madame Morrible can explain to him what happened.." he said.

Galinda rolled her eyes again, _This isn't fair, me and Elphie can be friends If we want!, _she thought sadly and angrily.

He wrote a letter to Mister Upland and gave it to a man to bring to him as soon as possible.

Within hours, Mister Upland had arrived, and Elphaba and Galinda were seated next to each other in the Dear Old Shiz's office, Madame Morrible explaining to Galinda's father what had happened.

He shook his head as they talked, giving a disappointed look to Galinda, and then looking disgusted at Elphaba.

"You better stay away from my Galinda!" shouted Mister Upland to Elphaba, coming close to her, with another angry look.

"But DAD!" shouted Galinda standing up, "This isn't fair!" Galinda paused for a moment, and looked at Madame Morrible, who was looking dreamily at Mister Upland. "It was all HER fault!"

"Hers…?" asked Mister Upland, "Why would your beautiful professor have anything to do with your green friends acting out?"

"But Elphie did nothing!!!" shouted Galinda sadly.

Elphaba and Galinda looked at each other, when he said 'your beautiful professor' and both gagged a little. Beautiful?! HA! That was a bit of an overstatement.

Mister Upland looked at her, "Look at me, not your Green Freak of a Friend!" he said angrily.

"She is not a FREAK!" shouted Galinda.

"If you ask me… she is…" said Madame Morrible.

"Keep out of this Horrible Morrible!" said Galinda, looking at her professor.

"That will be the last time you call me that…" she said in an ordering and demanding tone, pointing her finger at Galinda.

"Maybe her… but she can't do anything to me… remember… I'm one of your only good students… Horrible Morrible…" said Elphaba with a small smirk.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, and then at Madame Morrible who was again looking at Galinda's father. Elphaba did the same.

"Oh my Oz.." they both gasped.

"You like her father?" said Elphaba with a laugh. "You like my FATHER?" said Galinda, a little freaked out.

"No! I mean… yes.. I mean… um…" said Madame Morrible.

Mister Upland had a smile on his face, "Me?" he asked, "Why me!?"


	3. Chapter III: Animals Should be Seen

Chapter III

A few days later, Elphaba and Galinda were sitting next to each other in Sorcery Class, looking at 'Horrible Morrible', as they'd named her, as she spoke. Today, they were learning how to change humans in creatures.

Elphaba had a thought in her mind, as did Galinda, and they looked at each other as Horrible Morrible spoke.

After class, Elphaba and Galinda headed up to their room, and closed the door hard behind them, making sure NOBODY could hear what they were doing.

Elphaba took out her spell book, "Its perfect revenge…' she said with a small smile.

"But Elphie.. .I don't want to get in trouble again…" Galinda said whiningly to the green girl.

"We won't… she'll never know it was us… I promise Galinda…" she said with a pleading voice to Galinda.

"Ok… this better work… if it doesn't.. I'm blaming it all on you..' Galinda giggled softly.

"Then I'll turn you into a squirrel…" said Elphaba smiling cruelly.

"Ok… I won't blame it on you.. But at least share the blame…" Galinda said smiling too.

Elphaba opened up the spell book and flipped to the index in the beginning of the book, 'The Animal Spell', it said.

She smiled, and chanted, 'Lorem Kehl, oh Kehl Lorem, Lorem Kehl, oh Kehl Lorem…" she chanted and chanted.

Galinda smiled, "I wonder if it worked…" she said softly.

"We'll find out tomorrow…" Elphaba said, since it was late.

The girls climbed into their beds, and went to sleep.

The next day, Elphaba and Galinda arrived to the Sorcery Class, and they both gasped as they walked in, then started to laugh a little. The whole class joined in with them.

Sitting on Horrible Morrible's desk, was a large bowl of water that was clear, and a large golden coy fish inside of it.

"Class…" she said, barely hearable through the water, it sounded like somebody in water, trying to talk but having a hard time. "I'm going to make somebody pay for whomever did this to me!"

Elphaba and Galinda giggled softly, as they took their seats., and took out their books.

"I have a hunch who has done this to me.." she shot a glare at Galinda and Elphaba angrily, though it was hard to tell with that fish face.

She taught the class, and then made Pfanee pass out a list to each student, that had every student on it. It said 'Who cleans Madame Morrible's Fish Tank':

Monday- Boq and Fiyero

Tuesday- Galinda and Milla

Wednesday- Nessa Rose and Pfanee

Thursday- Elphaba and ShenShen

Friday- Boq and Fiyero

Saturday- Galinda and Milla

Sunday- Nessa Rose and Pfanee

As you could tell, she obviously did not trust Elphaba, and would keep her only one day until she got turned back to normal.

Elphaba and Galinda walked out of class laughing. "Whatever happened to Animals should be seen, not heard?"


	4. Chapter IV: The Ozdust Ball

Chapter IV

It was the night of the Ozdust Ball, the second one Elphaba, Galinda, and their classmates had gone to.

After Elphaba's embarrassing moment last year, she didn't want to go, but Galinda convinced her to go, apologizing so much for last years incident.

Fiyero had asked Elphaba, and Galinda looked crushed when Elphaba told her.

"I thought he liked me though…" she said with a soft sigh to her green friend.

Elphaba sighed, softly, too. She didn't look nearly as beautiful as Galinda did, but didn't really care.

Fiyero arrived at the girl's room, and Galinda answered the door. "Fiyero…" she muttered, "Elphie, your… dates her…" she said jealously, and ran out of the room.

Galinda ran right down the stairs and directly into Madame Morrible, "Oops.. I'm sorry…" she looked up and saw who she'd ran into, "Oh… its you Horrible Morrible…" she muttered.

"I warned you missy…" she said, and grabbed Galinda by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted at Galinda, as she pulled away from the witch.

"Fine… go to your stupid ball… with your stupid boy…' she said with an angry and cruel voice.

Galinda looked at her, looking to the stairs and Fiyero and Elphaba ran down them quickly, hand in hand.

"Ah… Miss Elphaba…" said Horrible Morrible as she looked at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"What do you want?" she asked, pulling her hand from Fiyero's and crossing her arms across her chest. "Other than to destroy my life?"

"Was I not the one who said you should meet the Wizard… who taught you… Miss Elphaba?" she asked, "Why would I want to destroy your life?"

"Because… your horrible…" she said.

Horrible Morrible looked at her, "Though… you've already ruined your life for yourself… now haven't you.. Miss Elphaba?" asked Horrible Morrible cruelly.

Fiyero had heard enough, "Madame Morrible, what reasons do you have for talking to Miss Thropp, or Miss Upland this way?" he asked Horrible Morrible, and then continued, "I think none… you should leave before we report you…"

Horrible Morrible looked at him, "If you were smart, Prince Fiyero… you'd stay out of this…" she said.

"Well, I'm obviously not…" he said, "Because your being cruel to my friends, and I'm not going to take it…" he added.

Horrible Morrible trotted off, and left the three alone.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, and then Fiyero. "I need to talk to Elphie alone…" she told him.

He nodded and left the two girls alone.

"How could you do this to me?!" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Galinda, I am…" said Elphaba, slightly hurt by this. "I just… I've never been this happy before… Fiyero is good to me… and nobody ever is…"

"Oh, nobody?" she asked Elphaba, feeling hurt too, "What about me?" She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Look… I'm sorry… Galinda.." she said. "You're my best friend.. You always will be…"

Horrible Morrible was listening in carefully to the girl's conversation, if either the green girl or the blonde one said anything out of place, she'd get in on that immediately, but neither of the girls said anything out of place.

They made up, and went to the ball, happily, together, and they shared Fiyero.


	5. Chapter v: A friendship renewed

Chapter V

Horrible Morrible looked at the girls as they entered the class, not together this time. Elphaba sat separately from Galinda.

Galinda sat in the back of the room, and Elphaba in the front.

Her plan had worked. Last night, though this was not authorized to be done by a teacher on her students, she cast a horrible spell on Elphaba and Galinda.

And spell that would make the two girls hate each other, and oh did it work.

They'd been fighting all night long, and now they couldn't even be seen together.

Galinda's friends seemed to be very happy, smiling cruelly at Elphaba, "The green girl FINALLY got what she deserved…" the girls told each other before class started.

Galinda looked like she was on the verge of tears, and looked to the front of the class to Horrible Morrible.

She began her class.

Little did Horrible Morrible know that both Boq, and Fiyero, had heard her casting her spell, but they didn't know on whom the spell was cast.

Boq looked at Fiyero, "Didn't Elphie seem different this morning? She seemed like she hated Galinda…" he said to the prince.

"And Galinda certainly doesn't look like she's pleased with Elphaba…" he said, "I wonder what…." he thought for a moment, remembering the night before, "Oh my Oz." he said.

"Do you think Morrible had something to do with this?" asked Boq. "Remember the spell we heard last night…. I betcha she did!"

"If she did… she's in for it!" said Fiyero angrily. "I liked when Elphaba and Galinda were nice to each other…" he added with a soft sigh and then looked at Boq.

"Maybe… just maybe… we could prove she did it?" asked Boq. "But who would believe me… I'm just some stupid Munchkinlander…"

"But they'd believe me… I am, after all, a prince…." he added with a charming smile.

Boq rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Fine… Prince…" he muttered.

Class was over, and the two girls left the classroom.

Fiyero approached Elphaba, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her softly. "What happened between you and Galinda?"

"Nothing.. I don't remember.." she said, and shook her head.

Boq stopped Galinda outside potions class, "Hey Galinda… what's going on?" he asked.

Galinda looked at him, "Nothing… why?" she asked.

"Why aren't you and Elphie talking?" she asked.

"Hm… I don't think I'm going to tell you that information, Master Boq…" and walked away from him.

Boq and Fiyero met up again, "Looks like Morrible did something to them," he said.

Fiyero nodded, "Well, Elphaba doesn't remember what happened..' he said.

Horrible Morrible was listening in, and gasped as she listened in.

"Did you… hear that..?" asked Boq, and looking around, he spotted Madame Morrible. She came out of the shadows and looked at the two, "If you don't stay out of this… I'll alert the ministery…" he said.

"You have nothing against us…" said Boq, looking at Horrible Morrible.

"I see why they call you Horrible Morrible…" he said.

They ran off quickly the Shiz's office, "We…. Need… your… help…" gasped Fiyer, and Horrible Morrible came after them.

"Madame Morrible…." said the Shiz, "Can we help you?" he asked.

"She cast a spell on Elphie and Galinda…. They hate each other now…" said Boq.

"Is this true?" asked the Shiz.

"Well… partially…" she said.

They had a long discussion, and that was the end of her horrible doings. Elphaba and Galinda were good friends again.


End file.
